Gunpowder and Love
by darkladywolf
Summary: She was meant for him and him alone. Gilgamesh smirked to himself. Who better than him to hold her fire in his hands? *I do not own Naruto and/or Fate/Zero - Fate/Stay Night.* -Marked as complete until further notice.


Sakura craned her neck, trying to locate her friends among the throng of students filling through the school gates. The building hadn't changed at all since the last time she saw it eight years ago. It was still huge and intimidating and painted that pale yellow that she hated. The windows still seemed as if nobody had cleaned them for half-a-decade and that little grey fountain with the statue of a mermaid and three dolphins sprinkling water still stood in the middle of the school yard. She had always thought that the artist must have been on crack when he designed that thing.

"Saki!"

She was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar voice calling her name and a wide smile of happiness split her face when she saw the two girls sprinting towards her.

"Ino! TenTen!" she called back as the two reached her and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Forehead! I can't believe you are really here!"

Sakura laughed merrily at her friend's words. "You better believe it, Ino. I'm back for good. Dad's promotion means that he'll be needed here from now on so that puts an end to all those transfers. I'm going to miss traveling around the world though." she said with a smile.

"So, what places have you been to?" asked TenTen as the company of three slowly made their way to the school building.

Sakura placed a finger against her chin in thought. "Well, we spent half a year in Cairo, Egypt. It was dad's job to help start a new annex for the company. Then it was a year and a half in Rome and another year in Dublin, Ireland. Three and a half years in New York, USA and one year in Athens, Greece after that. We made a six-month stop in Beijing, China before settling here once and for all."

Ino whistled in wonder. "Wow, Forehead. You are only seventeen and you've seen like half the world. And New York! You saw New York, of all places. That's like a dream come true!" said the blonde enthusiastically with a dreamy look in her eyes, no doubt imagining herself snapping pictures of the Empire State Building or casting for a Hollywood blockbuster.

Sakura chuckled. "I really missed you guys. But I don't see Hinata-chan. Where is she?"

"Hinata sends her love but she won't be able to make it today." answered TenTen. "She's been running a fever since last night."

Sakura's face fell at the news and she frowned slightly. "Oh, that's a shame. I hope she gets better soon. I'll call her as soon as I get home after school."

"I'm sure she'd like that." said TenTen with a smile before checking her watch. "Oh! We better get going. Classes will be starting soon."

The pink-haired girl nodded. "You guys run up ahead and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes. I need to go grab my schedule from the school directory. If I don't see you in class, I'll come find you during lunch."

"Sure, sure." replied Ino, patting the girl's shoulder. "But I'm afraid I won't be having lunch with you today. I need to meet up with the Cheer Team to discuss our new routine. Sorry girls."

Sakura smiled at her friend reassuringly. "That's ok, Porky. Go do your thing, no worries. Right, TenTen?"

"Sorry, Saks, but I won't be making it either. I need to help out Gai-sensei with setting up the gym for practice. The championship is coming up and we need to get the team in shape."

The pink-haired girl's shoulders slummed in defeat. "You guys…Leaving me alone on my first day here after eight years of being away."

"Don't be like that, Forehead. It's not like we even knew you were coming." said Ino, clapping her friend on the back. "You only told us last night."

Sakura pouted but it soon turned into a smile. "Well, you aren't wrong." she sighed. "Sure, go do whatever it is you have to do. How about a walk through town after school? It's been a while since I last saw Konoha."

"Sure thing, Saki!" answered a smiling TenTen, stealing another glance at her watch. "We better get going."

The company of three giggled among themselves as they made their way through the school doors, listening to Sakura recite stories of her years abroad. The pink-haired girl made sure to put extra emphasis on the cosmopolitan nature of New York, just for the sake of ruffling Ino's feathers.

The said their goodbyes a few feet away from the school directory and Sakura waved at her friends as they took their leave, heading to their respective destinations. The pink-haired girl looked around for a brief moment, taking in the hustle and bustle around her. It was a nostalgic sight, being back to Konoha and seeing so many familiar faces. Half of the students here had probably gone to the same elementary school as her, though she was sure she'd have trouble recognizing most of them after eight years of being away.

She smiled to herself and headed to the school directory, flashing the secretary a wide smile. "Good morning!"

The short-haired woman returned her smile. "Good morning, dear. How may I help you?"

Sakura reached inside her backpack and pulled out a manila folder. "These are my transfer papers. I'm here to get my schedule."

"Oh!" said the young secretary in recognition. "You must be Haruno Sakura, right? Just a moment please!" She turned her chair around and started digging through a drawer before returning with a couple of papers at hand.

"These are yours." she said, handing the papers to the pink-haired girl. "This is your acceptance form signed by Headmaster Senju and this is your schedule. Welcome to Hashirama High."

The pink-haired girl took her schedule and smiled brightly. "Thank you!" she answered and bid the secretary a polite goodbye before heading for the stairs. She mingled with the rest of the students, studying her schedule carefully. She'd have to check with Ino and TenTen to see if they had any classes in common. She wasn't sure if any of her old classmates would be in her class and she'd hate to be alone among complete strangers. Despite having traveled more than most people her age and having spent almost a decade abroad, she wasn't the best at opening up and approaching people herself.

So lost in thought as she was and with her eyes focused on her schedule instead of the corridor she was walking down, she never noticed the tall figure heading her way. Her body collided almost painfully with the chest of the person and she fell back, the papers flying out of her hands.

"Ouch!" she hissed as she rubbed her head and looked up to see the person she had collided with staring down at her with such a degrading look that it made her frown.

The person was a boy about her age with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. He had a handsome, elegant face with eyes crimson like blood and a well-built body. He was surrounded by a dignified aura that commanded respect and submission. He was wearing black pants and a white jacket with a fur collar over his black T-Shirt.

Sakura's frown deepened but she picked herself up and dusted the skirt of her school uniform. Choosing not to make a bad impression on her first day, she cleared her throat and me the stranger's crimson gaze. She tried to smile politely.

"I'm sorry for knocking into you. I wasn't paying attention to-"

"Get out of my way."

The pink-haired girl's green eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?"

The man sighed, as if talking to a 2-year-old child. "Remove yourself from my presence."

Sakura's temper began to flare at the boy's blatant disregard of her attempt at politeness. "Hey, you knocked into me as well. You could at least apologize."

The boy seemed positively scandalized. "Why would I apologize to a mongrel like you?"

' _Mongrel?'_ The girl's eyebrows shot to her hairline in surprise but her expression quickly turned into anger. "Watch your mouth, you jerk. I apologized. It's only fair that you do the time. You knocked into me too."

The blond waved her off as if he was nothing. "I do not concern myself with feeble existences such as you. It is beneath me." he said with a smirk. A small crowd of students had gathered around them, watching anxiously at the ongoing argument.

"You think you are so great, don't you?" said the girl sarcastically, moving closer to the male.

"I don't think. I am." he answered looking down at her, taller as he was.

"Well, guess again, pretty boy." growled Sakura jabbing a finger in the middle of his chest. "You are nothing but an arrogant prat." She had never been good at containing her anger. To her defense, it was almost always the other party that started the argument and she usually the one to put an end to it.

The blond boy, whose name she yet to learn, looked down at the finger with the perfectly manicured nail poking his chest and then at the emerald-eyed girl glaring at him under thick lashes.

For all he was worth-and he was worth a lot more than these people could comprehend-Gilgamesh couldn't help the curiosity that flared in his gut. He had never seen this girl before so it was safe to assume that she was new. He would have remembered her otherwise. He quite enjoyed observing people. He wouldn't have missed such a vibrant, fiery existence.

He studied the scowl on her face, the pink halo that was her hair and the green hellfire in her eyes. A smirk rose to his lips at the sight. Finally, after so much time among all these measly existences, this girl was like a breath of fresh air, a new toy to amuse him.

"You are out of your league here, little girl." he said smoothly, his smirk widening at her scowl. "Better not play with fire, you might burn." He leaned closer to her face, staring deeply into her eyes and waiting for her to back away. She never did.

Sakura met his stare, her glare intensifying. "That's where you're wrong, pall. Playing with fire has always been one of my favorite hobbies." she hissed in his face, a smirk of her own blooming on her lips as she stuck her nose in the air and side-stepped him, the crowd of students making way for the pink-haired girl to pass, some of them staring at her back in awe. How could anyone blame them? No one had ever held their ground is such a way before Gilgamesh. Usually, all it took was a glance and his intimidating aura sent most people running or cowering behind desks.

Gilgamesh didn't bother to glance at her as she left but the smirk on his face only widened as he took his leave, heading to his class. _'My, what an interesting year this is going to be….'_

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura picked up her tray and headed to the far corner of the crowded room.

The cafeteria was almost full and loud to the point of discomfort. She maneuvered her way around students and tables, focusing on the few chairs that remained unoccupied at the far end of one of the uncomely stainless counters. She had almost reached her destination when a gathering crowd in the corner of her left eye caught her attention.

Placing her tray on the table, she joined the rest of the students, pushing through their numbers in order to get to the front since her petite from didn't allow her a glimpse. Her eyes widened at the sight before her face slipped into a displeased scowl.

In the middle of the gathering crowd stood the golden-haired jerk from before, staring down a younger student who appeared to be scared out of his wits by the way he was cowering away from the other male. Sakura's frown deepened.

Looking back, perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut and walked away. Blaming everything on her strong sense of justice and her all-too impulsive nature, she walked forward.

"Oi, what do you think you are doing?" she said coldly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Gilgamesh looked up at the interruption, sighing in indignation at the sight of the young woman. "You again. Do not meddle in matters that do not concern you."

The pink-haired girl scoffed. "I'll be the judge of whether they concern me or not. Now, what the hell do you think you are doing?" she repeated her earlier question, motioning towards the cowering youth at his feet.

"I was just having a conversation with Waver here." he said, glancing at the younger boy. "I was merely teaching him to respect his superiors."

"And I suppose you are his superior?" Sakura chuckled darkly. "Don't make me laugh. That superiority of yours is laughable."

Multiple gasps rose from the crowd as the students surrounding them started conversing among themselves in hashed whispers. Sakura paid them no mind and met the golden-haired male's crimson stare. She had to admit that he was intimidating, standing at least two heads taller than her with his blood-colored eyes and expressionless face. She steeled herself, refusing to back down and give him the satisfaction of watching her bent under his commanding aura.

Gilgamesh's face momentarily darkened before a smirk rose to his lips. "You have guts, little girl, I'll give you that." he said smoothly, walking a circle around her. "But how far do you think that's going to get you?" he whispered in her ear from behind. She fought down the urge to shiver at the feeling of his breath fanning her ear and her glare intensified.

"It's gotten me this far. What makes you think it won't take me farther?" she shot back, suddenly feeling uneasy as his crimson eyes bore into her green ones, making her feel as if he was seeing all the way to her core.

"You are dancing with the beasts. In the end, the lamb will always succumb to the lion." he said with a pleased expression on his face as he took in her rigid shoulders and clenched fists. _'Show me…..Show me what you truly are….'_ he thought, feeling an unexplainable excitement blooming inside him.

Sakura gritted her teeth, finding herself strangely affected by his presence. Blaming her stubbornness, she turned around, managing not to flinch at the closeness of his face to her own. She looked up at him, blazing emerald clashing with scorching crimson.

Her lips lifting in a smirk, she rose to her tiptoes in order to reach his ear, mimicking his actions from before. "That's always been my problem, you know. I could never really tell the difference between the lamb and the lion." she whispered, her breath causing his golden earring to dangle slightly.

Turning her back to him immediately after, she walked to the younger boy, Waver, and helped him stand before leading him away from the golden-haired bane of her existence and the murmuring crowd. It'd come as no surprise if the whole school knew about their little show by the time lunch was over. Ino was going to have a field day. The pink-haired girl wouldn't be living this down anytime soon.

"T-Thank you." managed to say the younger boy on her right as she led him out of the cafeteria. "I owe you."

Sakura smiled widely at him as she handed him a bottle of water she had picked up on their way out. "No need to thank me. It was nothing special."

The boy shook his head. "Don't say that. No one's ever been able to do what you just did."

Sakura glanced at him in surprise. "What? Stand up to a bully?"

"You don't understand. That's not just any bully. That's Gilgamesh. He practically rules the school along with his two lapdogs, Tokiomi and Kirei."

The girl's eyebrows rose higher in wonder, her mind flying to her first meeting with the arrogant prat earlier that day. She could vaguely remember two other boys standing behind the golden-haired male. She wasn't sure she'd recognized them if she saw them in the hallways though. Gilgamesh's aura was so overwhelming, it was kind of hard to focus on anything else other than him.

Sakura scoffed. "Right. I guess it was about time someone told him off for a change."

"I guess." answered the boy hesitantly and took a large gulp of water from the bottle. "Anyway, thank you for helping me back there. My day would have been much worse had you not shown up."

The girl smiled at him. "Eh, no worries. I'm Sakura, by the way."

"I'm Waver, nice to meet you." The younger boy offered her a small smile before checking his watch. "I'm sorry but I need to go or I'll be late for my next class. I'll be seeing you around?"

"Sure, sure!" answered the girl, waving him at him as he walked away. "See you later Waver-kun!"

Sakura sighed deeply once the boy was out of sight and glanced at the open door of the cafeteria over her shoulder. She sucked in a breath when she saw Gilgamesh leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, watching her from afar. Even from that distance, she could easily make out the smirk adorning his face.

' _What have I gotten myself into…..'_

XxxOxOxOxxX

Gilgamesh followed the girl with his red eyes as she disappeared behind the school doors, her pink hair swaying in the breeze as she went.

' _Such an interesting turn of events…'_

He was intrigued, to say the least. This girl was…..rejuvenating. It had been a while since the last time someone-much less a female-had tried to defy him. He was a man that took pleasure in watching the struggle of those around him. He liked to watch those mongrels strive to succeed in goals so far out of their league it was almost sad. It amused him to no end to see their crushed expressions when they realized that they had set their standards far too high for their measly selves. The girl had claimed that he was arrogant. She couldn't have been more wrong. There was no arrogance in speaking the truth.

Sometimes he felt he was simply too good for this world. Even Kirei and Tokiomi had started to bore him. It had been fun at first, watching them follow him around like lost puppies, hoping to use his radiating light in order to lighten their own miserable existences. It was amusing to see just how far a person was willing to go just for the sake of rising a bit higher, even if it was just barely.

Even that had lost its shine though. Those two were nothing but mongrels, just like the rest of them. They served their purpose but other than that, they were nothing but mere pawns.

What he needed was a challenge, something to spark his interest. And he had found that challenge in the form of that girl, that not-so-measly woman with the fiery temper and blazing green eyes. An oddity she was. Among a sea of simplicities, she was the complexity that stood out and not only because of her exotic appearance.

A fire burned inside her, a fire that wasn't meant to be challenged by those unworthy. All those pathetic people that made up the student body of this miserable school weren't worthy of handling that flame. They were far too inadequate, far too simplistic to truly comprehend and appreciate the light of that fire.

No.

That girl was a challenge, a gift sent to him to pull him out of this boring routine. None of the others were worthy of even stroking her with their gazes. She burned far too brightly for their eyes, her flame was far too hot for them. It would burn their skin off and turn their bones into ashes if they ever got too close.

Gilgamesh smirked to himself.

No, she was his gift. She was his ray of sunshine, that everlasting spark meant to fuel his fire alone and nobody else's. Nobody else could hope to tame her since she could not be tamed in the first place. She was meant to be preserved. Only his hands could touch her and appreciate her, only his eyes could see her true worth. She was meant for him and him alone.

Who better than him to hold her fire in his hands?

XxxOxOxOxxX

Sakura sighed as she put her books in her locker and slung her backpack over shoulder. The hallways were almost void of students since most of them had left as soon as the bell had rung. She preferred to stay back. She'd rather not be crushed by a throng of over-excited students at the end of a tiring day.

She began walking down the hallway, staring out the windows as she went, watching as the setting sun bather the school grounds in a red-ish orange light that not even the greatest of artists could capture.

She was ready to walk around a corner, just a hallway away from the exit, when an arm appeared in her line of vision, blocking her path. Startled as she was, she followed the length of the arm only to be met with the expressionless face of Gilgamesh regarding her with mild excitement in his crimson eyes, though she could be wrong. He wasn't a man easy to read.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked coldly, though her tone sounded anything but willing to help him.

He didn't answer and only leaned closer to her face, his nose barely brushing hers.

Sakura craned her neck backwards, trying in vain to put some distance between them. She cursed herself for allowing him to trap her against the wall like that.

"W-What are you doing?" she said, mentally berating herself for stuttering, thought she couldn't deny the effect his close proximity had on her body. A shiver ran down her spine and she was sure that her cheeks were painted scarlet, her heart echoing profoundly in her ears.

"Claiming what's mine." he answered calmly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura frowned in confusion. "What is that supposed to-"

His lips were on hers before she had the chance to resist. Her green eyes widened in surprise, unable to register what was really happening. His kiss was demanding and heated and passionate, thought at the same time it was strangely gentle. He pushed her farther against the wall, molding his body against hers. She could feel hard muscles even under the layers of clothing though there wasn't much else separating them.

He engaged her lips expertly and Sakura felt her eyelids drop as her senses were overwhelmed by his presence and his smell and his overpowering aura. Her hands fisted his white jacket and she felt him smirk against her lips, though she was far too lost to complain.

The kiss was explosive and scorching, totally unlike the cold persona he had displayed in the cafeteria earlier that day. She could barely hold herself on her feet.

Eventually he pulled back and pushed a lock of her disheveled hair behind her ear before smirking down at her. "Consider that a promise." With those words, he turned around and started walking away, leaving her breathless and flustered and week at the knees as she leaned against the wall to keep herself from sliding to the floor.

"We are going out tomorrow. Just you and me." he announced over his shoulder, reveling at the thought that he was the one responsible for her current state. "Come to the parking lot after school. I'll be waiting. Don't be late." his voice reached her ears as he disappeared around another corner, leaving her alone with her jumbled thoughts.

' _What…..What the hell just happened?'_ she thought, her mind reeling though she couldn't deny the excitement flooding her body as the seconds ticked by.

Pulling herself together and after a failed attempt at fixing her hair, she took a deep breath. She raised her hand and placed her fingers on her tingling lips, marveling at how his scent remained in the air even after he had departed. That kiss…It was everything she had imagined her first kiss would be like and so much more.

Should she feel guilty for enjoying it? Should she feel guilty for feeling excited that it was Gilgamesh who had stolen it?

No, she shouldn't.

His last words about that date echoed in her mind as she walked out of the school building, heading towards the gates where Ino and TenTen were probably waiting for her for their arranged walk downtown.

' _The nerve of that guy…Pulling something like that and then just demanding a date.'_ she thought though she couldn't stop a small smile from rising to her lips. Perhaps she should give it some thought…But first, she really had to get back at him for that stunt back there.

Sakura smirked. _'I never really agreed to go on that date, did I?'_

 **TBC…..Perhaps!**

 **Hey guys! How are you?**

 **The idea just came to me so I decided to take a break from my DiarmuidXSakura Crossover ("A Rose in the Wasteland") in order to write this. I know, it is a weird pairing and Gilgamesh is a difficult character to write in a romance since he is…Gilgamesh, really. I hope I kept him is character for the most part, at least.**

 **Our dear Archer has shown that he likes fiery women and I can't think of a character (at least in Naruto) more strong-willed and with a more fiery temper than Sakura. I think she'd give him a run for his money in terms of character and strength of will. They'd be an explosive pair, no doubt.**

 **I might add some more chapters if this gets enough feedback though not right now since I already have my hands full.**

 **I hope you liked this! Your reviews make me happy so please READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lots of love!**


End file.
